Battle of Red Mountain
The Battle of Red Mountain was a battle that marked the culmination of the War of the First Council in 1E 700. It was fought between the Dwemer, the Chimer Great House Dagoth, against the remaining Great Houses of the Chimer. Some sources claim that the battle also involved the Nords looking to rebuild their old empire,Five Songs of King Wulfharth and others claim that Orcs and even some Khajiit were present.The Tale of Dro'Zira - Sonia VetteWar of the First Council - Agrippa Fundilius Prelude The Chimer and the Dwemer had a long history of war between their peoples, on account of religious and cultural differences between their peoples. Several accounts attribute the war to simple cultural differences between the Dwemer and the Chimer that were too great to allow for peace.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Morrowind The event that began the march to war was the discovery by House Dagoth that the Dwemer had discovered the Heart of Lorkhan beneath Red Mountain.Nerevar at Red Mountain This led to heated negotiations between Nerevar and Dumac Dwarfking. Upon being told by Azura that the Dwemer were building a new god under the mountain, Nerevar and the Tribunal issued an ultimatum to the Dwemer to stop work on their new god, or face destruction. Dumac, ignorant of the work Kagrenac had done on the Heart, refused. And so the Chimer and Dwemer went to war.The Battle of Red Mountain Another account states that Wulfharth was resurrected to lead an army of orcs, Nords, and members of House Dagoth against the Chimer, and reconquer territory they lost when their first empire fell. Battle Several sources agree that the battle happens when Nerevar draws most of the Dwemer away from Red Mountain, while others indicate that the battle was an ambush, or as a final last stand of the Dwemer with an array of allies from other provinces,The Real Nerevar or as a combined ambush of the Nords by both the Dwemer and the Chimer.Five Songs of King Wulfharth The exact details of the battle are also unclear, although all agree that both the Dwemer and House Dagoth are defeated during the battle. Those sources that claim other sides are present at the battle also say they are defeated.Saint Nerevar - Tribunal Temple Confrontation in the Heart Chamber The main confrontation is likely to have been a diversion, during which Nerevar and the future Tribunal, along with their ally Voryn Dagoth, either by stealth or some form of treason from within the Dwemer and House Dagoth forces, infiltrated the chamber where the Heart of Lorkhan was kept.The Battle of Red Mountain - Vivec Once inside, the infiltrators confronted Dumac and chief Tonal Architect Kagrenac in the chamber where the Heart of Lorkhan was. Dumac is slain during the confrontation, either by Nerevar, Wulfharth, or a Khajiit named Dro'Zira.The Tale of Dro'Zira - Sonia Vette Those narratives which support the Tribunal Temple and the subsequent political order of Morrowind suggest that Nerevar died of his wounds shortly after the battle. Others, particularly the Ashlander tradition, state the Nerevar was murdered by the Tribunal in the aftermath of the battle.Nerevar Moon-and-Star The disappearance of the Dwemer was caused by the events that happened in this chamber. This was either from the Tribunal using Kagrenac's Tools on the Heart of Lorkhan guided by Azura, or when Kagrenac turned the Tools on the Heart himself during the battle. Aftermath Either directly following the battle, or some years after, the Tribunal use Kagrenac's Tools on the Heart of Lorkhan to tap its power and make themselves gods. Azura curses them for blasphemy, turning the golden-skinned Chimer into the grey-skinned Dunmer, and prophesying Nerevar's return. House Dagoth are defeated along with the Dwemer, with some sources claiming they were exterminated. There may have been some remnants of the House that were adopted into the other Great Houses.The Poison Song, Book IV - Bristin Xel Trivia *The etched tablets on the slopes of High Hrothgar suggest that Jurgen Windcaller was present at a battle at Red Mountain. According to this Windcaller and his tongues "went away humbled."Events of There is no indication that Windcaller was present at the battle in 1E 700, as there is little information available on this battle, if it occurred. This could merely be another facet of the Red Moment.IRC Q&A Sessions - Michael Kirkbride Appearances * * * ** de:Schlacht am Roten Berg es:Batalla de la Montaña Roja it:Seconda Battaglia della Montagna Rossa ru:Битва под Красной горой Category:Battles Category:Lore: Events Category:Lore: First Era Events